


A star danced

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Babies, Comment Fic, M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds a baby and decides to keep her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A star danced

**Author's Note:**

> for Jain for the trope meme.

They don't make it in time to save the town from HYDRA. Bucky hates this part, because Steve will blame himself for it, carry the weight of it on his shoulders when the real culprits are Schmidt and his soldiers. This time it's even worse than usual, the bodies scattered throughout the streets, the snow starting to cover them. 

He makes his way over to Steve, knowing they need to move on, but Steve shakes him off. "I hear something," he says stubbornly, stalking through the smoking ruins of a house. Bucky hears it then, the thin cry of a baby, muffled by something. 

They find her tucked in a closet beneath a layer of coats, arms flailing and tiny face squinched up in fear or fury or some combination of the two.

"It's okay," Steve says, picking her up and cradling her against his chest. "I've got you now." 

"We can't--" Bucky starts, and then stops when he sees the broken, hopeful look on Steve's face. "I'll rig up a sling," he says, "but you're the one who's going to change her diapers."

Steve's smile is like sunlight breaking through the clouds. "Deal."

*

They double-time it back to HQ, the mission a bust even if they didn't have a new, honorary member who only keeps quiet as long as one of them holds her (and they all take turns; Steve's not the only one helpless against big brown eyes filled with tears).

They call her Sarah, after Steve's mother, and she sleeps in Steve's room, because no one's going to argue with Captain America over this, even though they all know it's a terrible idea. Stark offers to send her back to America, place her in a home, but Steve won't allow it. 

"Am I being stupid?" he asks Bucky late one night as he rocks her to sleep. 

"Yes, but I wouldn't expect any less from you," Bucky answers, leaning back on Steve's bed. One of the perks of being Captain America is his own room, and if Bucky spends the night there more often than not, no one else is stupid enough to comment on it. Now though, there's less fooling around and more of the two of them curling their bodies around the baby like a pair of quotation marks, and Sarah's the statement they couldn't otherwise make. "She's ours now," Bucky says, and smiles into the kiss Steve presses to his mouth.

*

Peggy and Howard agree--after Steve's plane goes down, they place Sarah with a family in London and Peggy visits periodically as she grows up, her way eased by the trust fund Howard set up for her. It's only after Sarah's engaged to marry that Peggy tells her the whole story and holds her while she cries for the men who rescued her.

*

Sarah Hart Powell is sixty-seven years old when she answers her doorbell to find Captain America standing on her doorstep.

"You don't remember me," he says, "but for a few short weeks in 1945, you were my family."

"Come in," she says. "We have a lot to catch up on."

*


End file.
